Dead Reckoning
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Six Episode, Dead Reckoning.
1. I'd Rather Be FiredI Think

_**Abby**__: Please don't fire me Gibbs, or send me to jail…if I have a choice, Id rather be fired, I think…_

_--_

"For the record. You'd probably have to quit."

Abby took the Caf Pow from his hands with a smile. "Yeah, like I could ever do that…in fact, even if you fired me I would probably chain myself to my mass spec and refuse to leave…"

"We would get bolt cutters."

She sipped her drink. "Yeah, like that's fair."

"Don't worry Abs. You're not going anywhere."

"Oh Im not worrying…I know you'd never let that happen….but just in case it did I want you to know that I would not go down without a fight…"

"Would expect nothing less."

"I would kick and I would scream…Ziva's been teaching me some crazy ninja stuff and I'm a really loud screamer…"

"I can imagine." He started out the door when he was yanked back inside.

"So you would never fire me right? Not ever?"

Gibbs smiled slowly. "Me? Never. Leon on the other hand…"

She punched him hard on the shoulder. "Gibbs!"

"Its simple Abs…you go, I go."

Abby grinned big. "Aww Gibbs, that's so…so…sweet."

"I try."

"So that totally means that if you go, I go too."

He smiled at her. "So when I retire…"

She plugged her ears. "Lalalalalala I can't hear you."

"Abs…" He put a hand on her arm. "Abs…don't worry, It wont be for a long time."

"Promise?" She threw her arms around him and held tight.

Gibbs managed a small smile to assure her. "I promise."

She watched him turn to leave a second time. "So how many years are there in a 'long time?'"

He continued to smile. "Do I look like I can tell the future?"

"Yeah."

He entered the elevator with a grin. "See you in the morning Abs…"

The doors started to close. "How do you know that…unless you _can _see the future? Gibbs…Gibbs…"


	2. Film At Eleven

_**Tony**__: In a tragic story of obsessive hobbying turned deadly, an NCIS Agent was discovered in his basement, crushed between a large homemade boat, and an even larger bottle of bourbon…film at 11. _

_--_

"It is possible you know." Tony offered to no one in particular, evident by the fact that neither Ziva nor McGee looked up in acknowledgement. "Wood working can be very dangerous…especially after some bubbly…I got called to this house in Baltimore once where this guy was building his wife a shoe cabinet…anyway, he finds out she's cheating on him…lights the thing on fire…long story short…"

"Too late." Ziva added, still not looking up from her work.

Tony continued. "Both their remains were found next to about forty pairs of shoes."

Tim looked up from his computer. "Wow."

"How sad." Ziva agreed.

"No, I meant that's a lot of shoes…" He cringed at the look Ziva shot him. "Sorry…I'm tired."

Tony stood up and paced the length of the bull pen and back again. "Maybe we should get the boss one of those buttons…like they have on TV for old people…" He cleared his throat and fell to the floor, flailing around dramatically. "Help…I've fallen and I can't get up…"

"Having a seizure DiNozzo?" Gibbs appeared behind his head.

Tony stood up quickly and dusted himself off. "Nope…I was just uh…"

"Being noxious." Ziva offered.

Gibbs slipped in behind his desk, satisfied with the explanation for the moment. It wasn't until it was time to go home that Gibbs made a point to address Tony a second time. "You should get one of those button thingys DiNozzo…you know…in case you have another seizure…"

Tony fought back a smile. "Probably a good idea boss…since I live alone and all."

Gibbs agreed. "I may even get one myself."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah…I'd hate to end up on the eleven clock news…"


	3. Ziva? Talk to Me!

_**Gibbs**__: Ziva? Ziva? Ziva, talk to me!_

_**Ziva**__: Under control._

_--_

No. Not again.

"_Under control."_

He set his sig back in the drawer and let his heart rate come back into normal rhythm. "Damnit David…" He cursed under his breath before taking a seat at his desk. Gibbs knew it was only a matter of time before that familiar feeling of dread would return. Every day they went into the field he knew he could lose any of them. It was a reality. A reality he hated with every once of his being. But it was still a reality.

As the dread started to wane he found himself fixating on the desk to his right. One second Kate was there…one second she was gone. One shot. One kill. He was all too familiar with how quickly life could end…all too damn familiar.

He started to fidget with a few pens at his desk to distract himself and decided getting out of the bull pen was next. He entered the elevator and contemplated his next destination. As if it mattered. He switched off the power and collected his thoughts.

There was work to do. The reality of losing one of them had slapped him in the face, caught him off guard but he had to let it go…he had to find the bastard that compromised their safety. It was then his destination was clear… he switched the power on and was fully determined. The feeling of dread dissipating…at least for now…

Because after all, it was a reality.

A sad, illusive and dangerous reality.


	4. We Do What Gibbs Tells Us

Ziva: We do what Gibbs tells us…

--

"The man tried to have me killed boss…"

"I was there DiNozzo."

Tony ran a hand over his face. "Then would you care to explain?"

"No."

"Didn't think so," Tony replied quickly before throwing open the car door.

Gibbs made his way over. "Deal with it Tony…we got a job to do."

"Job? Job? Boss, we can do our job without him. We got the tip, we don't need him anymore."

"I'll decide what we need."

"Oh I forgot, you're Simon."

"Excuse me…"

Tony turned towards him. "You know…Simon says…if you screw up, you're out of the game? Im sure you were great at it as a kid."

Gibbs glared intently. "You want out of the game DiNozzo? Just say the word."

"Funny thing about games boss. They're played as a team."

Gibbs took the hint. "Point made."

Tony nodded and slipped into the car. The remaining words being spoken through the silence of their expressions.


End file.
